asares del destino inu conoce a yugiho
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: hola este es mi finc , si les gusta inuyasha y yugioh les gustara , que pasara si nuestros amigos del sengoku se trasportan al mundo de los grandes duelistas y pegassus quiera los fracmentos de shicon, . muchas aventuras ymucho de inuyasha dejen rev
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer finc espero que les guste, si no les agrada ni modo es mi primer intento mandenme reviews por favor sean opinion buena o mala con gusto la aceptare

mi fic es de el gran el mejor inuyasha, de como conoce a yugio

muchas amistades

peleas con seto e inuyasha

aome , sango, miroku,shipo

y lo mas importante

NADA DE KIKIO , 100ANTI KIKIO

ASARES DEL DESTINO INUYASHA CONOCE A YUGIHO

Era un dia comun y corriente para inuy sus amigos ya saben en busca de los fracmentos de la perla de shicon derrotando moustros y mas estaban caminando por el bosque cuando platicaban

shipo molestaba a inuyasa

shipo: eres un tonto cabesa de chorlito, inuyasha ,aome te deberia poner una correa

inu: callate zorro apestoso (dandole un coscoron y dejandole el clasico chipote que siempre le deja)

shipo: buaaaaa

kagome: (le dice a inu la palabra magica ) por favor y gracias( no abajo)inu yasha abajo

inu : huyy

sango : necesitamos regresar pronto a la aldea de la anciana kaede

miroku: asi tomaremos un descanso y recuperaremos las fuerzas para seguir con nuestra busqueda

aome: eso te pasa porque eres muy malo con el pobre shipo

inu:pobre ja yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un zorro malcriado y fregon nesesitaba darle su merecido

shipo: ( se pone detras de aome con cara de niño bueno) yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un tontosin cerebro

shipo: buaaa tengo miedo

aome: como puedes ser tan malo con un pequeño niño eres un mal educado

inu: pequeño ja yo no soy culpable de que el sea un tonto

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano del viejo japon un duelo se estaba se estaba preparando con dos grande duelistas en el reino de los duelos

joy: vamos yugi pateale el trasero a ese presumido de seto kaiba

tea:estamos contigo yugi

el yugi chaparro y con cara deniño bobo se combierte en yami mas alto y mejor en otras palabras el faraon

yami: es hora del duelo

seto: empesemos tu derrota

ambos sacan de sus barajas 5 cartas yami como siempre confia en el corazon de las cartas y seto en las probabilidades y estrategias

yami:convoco a el mago obscuro en modo de ataque y pongo una carta boca abajo

seto:pondre 2 cartas bocabajoy una en modo de defensa

mientras en el japon antiguo con nuestros amigos

inuyasha peleaba con shipo, aome pensaba en la escuela y en como pasar el año escolar, sango acariciaba a kirara y miroku sintio una extraña presencia

miroku: siento una extraña presencia

sango: si se siente algo muy raro

miroku: es hayi en esa cueva

inu: vamos a ver , que esperan

entraron a una sucia cueva llena de lodo, y con algunos cadaveres de moustros

aome: que asco

shipo: tengo miedo esta muy oscuro

sango vio asta el fodo de la cueva una extraña estatua

mire amigos , exclamo sango

miroku: una estatua

la estatua tenia forma de dragon blanco de ojos azules , lla saben la carta de seto kaiba

sango: que extraña estatua , no se partece a ningun moustro que aya eliminado

inu: calma tan solo es una estatua vieja

inuyasha arrebata la estatua a nuetra querida sango

sango: oye ( enojada, no mucho solo un poco)

inuyasha toma la estatua y se le resbala de las manos

inu: o o lo siento la rompi

cuando se rompio un extraño resplandor salio de la nada llebandose a todos

todos: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy

continuara

mander reviews

gracias


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo dos , gracias por leer mis finc estoy muy agradecida manden reviews a mi la linda shirayiki

gracias

en que nos quedamos , asi

leer para creer

inu:solo es una vieja estatua,( por accidente inu se le cae la estatua con forma de dragon y aparece una luz color verde)

aome: que es eso

todos :haaaa (son absorvidos por esa extraña pero ala vez bella luz verde)

todos despiertan y se preguntan donde estan,enese momento aome ve un letrero que dice,REINO DE LOS DUELISTAS

AOME:reino de los duelistas nunca e oido de este lugar

shipo: que extraño

sango: definitibamente esto no es japon, miroku:recomiendo que sigamos y busquemos ayuda

caminaron y caminaro hasta a encontrar a dos tipos muy extraños y mal bestidos unose llamaba wuibul y el otro se llamaba rex raptor

R: valla valla ya viste wilbur ,una bola de tontos

inu: tontos,te voy a dar tu merecido(mientras sacaba sucolmillo de acero)

miroku: espera inuyasha creo que estas personas nos pueden dar alguna informacion

W: que quieren de estos grandes duelistas

aome: solo queremos saber en donde nos encontramos

aloque respondieron :en la isa de los duelos tontos,

aome: y que es eso

R: sabes que wuilbur mejor vamonos y dejemos a estos tontos son unos ignorantes

inuyasha: si no nos dicen en done estamos los cortare con mi espada

miroku: dejalos inuyasha se ve que ellos dos son muy tonto ,dejalo asi nosotros ivestigaremos por nuestra cuenta

inu:si tienes razon ,sigamos caminando

siguieron caminando y mientras disfrutaban el raro y extraño paisaje aome escucho un extraño ruido

aome : escucharon eso amigos,

sango: yo no escuche nada y tu inu yasha

inu: no creo que no ,esperen

inu yasha siguio el ruido hasta encontrar unos arbustos

aome: que hay en esos arbustos

detras de esos arbusdtos un duelo se estaba empesando mientras que todos veian a los moustros shipo se asusto y grito muy fuerte

shipo: hayyyyyyy

en ese entonces tea y joy escucharon un ruido

tea: quefue ese ruido

joy : no lo se tea pero invetigemos

tea: tengo miedo

joy : no seas miedosa vamos

tea: de acuerdo

detras de los arbustos inu le tapaba la boca a shipo

inu: callate shipo creo que alguien nos vio

miroku: creo que alguien viene noagan ruido

sango:tengo algo de miedo

miroku:entonces quedese a mi lado señorita sango

sango: mejor no exelencia creo que aqui estoy mas segura (diciendo en un tono enojado)

shipo: creo que alguien biene

todos cerraron los ojos mientras inuyasha se estaba preparando para su colmillo de acero ara un ataque inesperado para su enemigo en ese momento tea y joy abrieron los arbustos e inu yasha sorpresivsmente saco su espada que casi corta a joy, joy con una cara de susto lo unico que pudo hacer fue desmayarse y caer al suelo

tea: joy que te pas...haaaaa (dio un fuerte grito mientras veia a inuyasha y su colmillo de acero)

tea: no me agan daño les dare todo lo que quieran mi dinero todo hasta las porquerias de cosas quetrae joy

aome: no te haremos daño

tea : qui..quienes son ustedes

aome: no te asustes mi nombre es aome higurachi , ellos son inuyasha ,sango, miroku ,y shipoa y kirara

en ese momento joy desperto y vio a inu yasha

joy:haaa

joy otra ves fue a dar al piso

shipo: pobresito nomas vio a inuyasha y se desmallo, hay y yo que tengo que estar junto a el, ya vez lo que le hiciste al pobre, inuyasha

inu: ja yo no le hice nada a ese tipo

aome: abajo

inu: hay( cayendo al suelo como toda la vida)

inu: y ahora que hice

aome:bien y en que lugar estamos mmmm...como te llamas

tea: o perdon me llamo tea y el es joy

joy se levanta del suelo

joy : quienes son esos tipos tea

joy : quien es el orejas de perro, me gusta tu disfras , de que carta de disfrasaste

inu: de que carta, oyeme bien no estamos para juegitos dime donde estamos

joy: calmate amigo no estamos sino en el reino de los duelista

todos : el reino de los duelistas

joy: si el reino de los duelistas bueno, que no llegaro en el barco como todos los demas

aome: no nos absorbio una luz muy rara

tea: mmmmm... que ustedes no son duelistasdo

sango: que es eso que traes en la mano con estrellas( veia el guante de duelo de joy)

joy: a este, este es un guante de duelo cuando lo llenas todo puedes ganar mucho dinero claro si se vence al tipo que vive en ese castillo

todos oyen los gritros de los moustros de la plataforma de duelo

que pasara con nuestro amigos lean pronto el 3 capitulo gracias


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

escucharon los ruidos de los moustros de duelo que parecian tan reales, entonces inuyasha,sango y miroku comensaron a atacar:

tea: que pasa que estan haciendo

joy: no

inu,sanguito y miroku entraron al ataque en la plataforma de duelo, mientras el duelo del siglo ,o al menos de ese dia fue arruinado por los tres mensos que no sabian que eran ologramas

seto : ¡que diablos estan haciendo!

yami: quienes son ustedes !

mokuba: no pueden entrar a la plataforma , esperen

mientras los ataques de sango ,miroku,e inuyasha fueron en vano

sango: hiraykotsu

inu: viento cortante

miroku: agujero negro

mientras estaban atacando , inuyasha casi corta con su espada al pequeño moki(asi le decia seto, no yo,no piensen que me gusta mokuba)

yami: detenganse por favor

por suerte yami y seto kaiba se bajaron rapido de la plataforma, antes de que inuyasha con su viento cortante arrasara con la plataforma de duelo,y valla que si arraso con ella.

joy: ya vieron tontos , destruyeron la plataforma

yami: porque lo hicieron

sango: esos moustros los estaban atacando

seto: como pudieron, tontos ,ahora quien pagara todo esto ,me icieron responsable de seto, ahora pegassus me matara.

inu: ba esos moustros se desbanecieron

seto: moustros, ja por favor no saben que solo son hologramas, no son de verdad , es mentira, yo no creo en esos cuentos de hadas y fantacias ,. tontos

miroku: olo que

mokuba: hologramas, son solo iluciones

inu: eso explica porque se desvanecieron

aome: lo sentimos no sabiamos que no era real

mokubsa: con un simple lo siento no basta, ahora a mi hermano seto lo metieron en un problema

seto: me dejaron en la ruina, quien fue el tonto que harraso con la plataforma ,aun tenia esperansa para arreglarla.

mokuba: fue el seto, el orejas de perro

inu: para tu informacion niño yo tengo un nombre y me llamo inuyasha

seto kaiba: inuyasha, que nombre mas estupido

inuyasha: que dijiste( diciendo en un tono muy enojado)

inu: ya veras( mientras sacaba su colmillo de acero mokuba le jalo las orejas )

mokuba:( agarrando las orejas de inu yasha) guau esto esta de pelos

inu: dejame empas niño tonto( tratando de alejar las manos de mokuba de sus orejas de perro)

inu: que estas haciendo

aome: ( le dice a mokuba) por favor disculpalo el a veces es un poco agrasivo, no fue su intencion

inuyasha: porque defiendes a ese chiquillo aome

aome: solo es un niño , no puedes enojarte asi con el

mokuba: ( le pregunta a aome) el parece un poco agresivo)

shipo: ja un poco ,yo tengo que lidiar con el todos los dias

inu: ya veras zorro apestoso( dandole un golpe en la cabesa)

shipo: buaaaaa

aome: inuyasha abajo

inu yasha : huyyyyyy...

yami: bien y quienes son ustedes

yo soy aome, el inuyasha ,sango , miroku,kirara y shipo

yami: yo soy yugi mutoo mucho gusto ,¿ustedes son amigos de tea y joy?

sango :apenas los conocemos , que estaban ahiendo con esos moustros se veian muy peligrosos, ese niño nos dijo que no eran reales que eran unos hologra ... no se

yami:holgramas,estabamos en un duelo hasta que ustedes llegaron y la destruyeron

miroku: disculpèn, creo que fue un mal entendido, no fue con mala intencion

yami: yo los disculpo , pero kaiba, no lo se

seto: no saben el problema que me acaban de crear, me quede en la ruina

en ese momento el celular de seto sono , a lo que seto contesto,

seto: bueno quien habla

uno de los asistentes de pegassus le habia contestado

asistente: kaiba, el señor pegassus te quiere ver en este mismo momento

seto: dile que un momento estare con el

colgo su telefono y tomo su jet en forma de dragon ojiazul

seto: espera a que regrese, inuyasha

tomo su jet y se fue

capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

este es capitulo 4 espero que les guste

dejen reviews

se los agradecere

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bbuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa...snif

tomo su jet junto a mokuba , fueron directamente a la casa de pegassus, mientras tanto , inuyasha y sus amigos se quedaron con yugi, tea,y joy

inuyasha: ba ese tal seto kaiba se fue , es un cobarde

yugi(se hiso chaparro y bobo de nuevo) no te preocupes, por el ya se fue

inu: ja yo no le tengo miedo a ese tonto

empeso a llover muy fuerte , y todos es fueron a refugiar a una cueva ,y todos estaban sentados cerca de una fogata

( mi obsesion de las cuevas)

tea : esta lloviendo mas fuerte que las veces pasadas

aome: si parece un dilubio

tea: por que estan en el reino de los duelista

aome: no lo se , lo unico que recuerdo es que una extraña luz verde nos absorbio y llegamos hasta aqui

tea : y de donde son

aome: de japon( mientras en su mente decia...si le digo que venimos del japon antiguo lo mas seguro es que se burle y que se empiese a reir)

si se preguntan porque si yugi y inuyasha pueden hablar el mismo idioma , no me pregunten, esto es un fan fic y si digo que todo puede suseder , todo puede suseder

gracias

tea: disculpen si pregunto esto pero se visten muy extraño parece como si no fueran de esta epoca

aome:hay como cres( haciendo cara de avergonzada )jajaja...ja

joy: no tea, de seguro vienen de una fiesta de disfraces, no ves como esta el tal inuyasha, y de seguro se puso pupilentes nadie puede tener los ojos de ese color , que feo disfras tiene, y el otro parece que se pego atras una cola de mapache , jajajaja

shipo ( diciendo en su mente) ja que tonto ,ni siquiera sabe reconocer una cola de mapache, por cierto yo no soy mapache soy un zorro, creo que encontramos a alguien mas tonto que inuyasha

sango tenia cara de preocupacion , pensaba respecto a su hermano kojaku

miroku: que te pasa sango( viendo su carita de sufrida)

sango: nada excelencia nada

miroku: nada, esa cara no egañaria a nadie

sango: es solo que kojaku...snif

miroku: lo se, derrotaremos a naraku y veras que el pronto el sera libre de su poder maligno

samnguito: snif... si eso espero

miroku: yo mientras te consolare( pone las manos en donde no deve)

sango le da una cachetada

miroku: hay

en el castillo de pegassus

pegassus estaba en su habitacion y viendo por su ojo del milenio

pegassus: valla valla , que tenemos de nuevo el pequeño yugi y sus amigos , creo que alguien los acompaña ,un tipo con orejas de perro un mapache , un gato y 3 tipos mas,espera un momento siento un grande y extraño poder cerca de ellos ,( pegassus ve el frasquito donde estan los fracmentos de la perla)

ha esta en esos fracmentos , parecen de una perla creo que e escuchado de ellos ho si son de la perla de shicon(mientras sacaba un viejo y polvoso libro en japones) dice aqui que quien los tenga tendra mucho poder , me encargare de ello, pero primero el señor kaiba

sirvieente de pegassus: señor pegassus , el joven kaiba lo esta esperando

pegassus: ya lo savia señor croket, porque me dice las cosas cuando ya pasaron,creo que pronto alguien sera despedido

sirviente: lo sinento señor pegassus ( en su mente el sirviente dice: maldito viejo)

pegassus va a la sala , donde seto lo espera,

pegassus: buenos dias señor kaiba,como le ha hido

seto: que quieres ahora pegassus

pegassus: nada, bueno casi nada, ya me entere a lo que le paso a mi plataforma de duelo y permiteme decirte ,que estas en completa ruina no tienes con que pagarme ,y todo tu dinero se fue de ti .

pero existe algo, para que tu no me devas dinero

seto: que planeas ahora, sabes no me importa el dinero que te deba ademas ya estoy solucionando mis problemas financieros

pegassus: pero existe un hermano que te importa no es asi ,solo quiero que les robes a ese tonto de inuyasha algo que nesesito, unos pequeños fracmentos,nada especial

seto:¡como sabes de inuyasha!

pegassus: el mundo es muy pequeño señor kaiba , bueno al menos para..mi

seto: esta bien , pero lo hago para no tener mas problemas y para que no le hagas daño a mokuba

mientras con nuestros amigos

otra vez inuyasha y shipo peleaban mientras tea platicaba con aome

tea: ellos siempre pelean no es asi( mientras veia a inuyasha y a shipo insultandose)

aome: si eso creo

tea: piensoque son buenos amigos, bueno eso es lo que dicen cuando 2 amigos pelean de esa forma

aome: si eso creo

miroku: hay algo muy importante que queria preguntarle señorita tea

tea : que

miroku la toma de las dos manos y hace la pregunta estupida, que a todas les hace

miroku: no quisiera tener un lindo hijo conmigo linda señorita...( pero sanguito llego y le dio un golpe con su bumerang

sanguito: ¡hiraikotsu!

miroku: hayyy

yugi: y que piensan hacer para regresar a su casa

inuyasha: aun no sabemos ,pero me dan ganas de darle un espadaso a ese seto

yugi: yo se que parece malo, pero creo que es una buena pèrsona , diran que estoy loco pero lo considero como un amigo

joy: yugi...jajajajja( se reia a carcajadas )pero que disparates estas diciendo, e oido que hay que amar a nuestros enemigos , pero kaiba ja es la excepcion

tea: eres una buena persona yugi

tea: por cierto , miren quien llego

joy : quien

joy: mai valentine

este es el capitulo numero 4 ...gracias por leerlo ...adios


	5. una pequeña visita

hola , como estan estees en quinto capitulo de mi finc , espero que sea de su agrado

jajajajaja

dejen rewiews por favor se los pido

disculpen si no escribi mas detenidamentelas emociones de los personajes , en los pasados episodios esque se me olvido sin mas que decir aqui empieza

**AZARES DEL DESTINO, INUYASHA CONOCEA YUGIOH**

en que me quede asi

tea: miren quien viene( sin muchos animos)

joy: nuestra querida mai, mai valetine

aome: quien es mai( pregunto aome a tea)

tea: una pesadilla

se acerca una joven , de cabello largo , rubio, mirada morada y con una minifalda y una blusa un poco escotada

mai: valla valla valla miren a quien tenemos aqui al bobo de joy y sus amigos

yugi:hola mai

tea: hola ( sin animos)

mai: que hay de nuevo

sango le sussurraba en voz baja a aome por el oido

sango: aome

aome: que pasa sango

sango: no cres que es muy atrevida, mira su ropa casi no la cubre

aome: tienes razon, ademas se ve muy antipatica, con razon decia tea que era una pesadilla

aome: por cierto donde esta miroku

sango: dijo que sintio una presencia muy poderosa

aome: ha si verdad

sango: que bueno que no esta , ademas con esta mujer no se como se comporte

mai: yugi, no me bas a presentar a tus nuevos amigos

yugi: asi perdon, ellos son aome, inuyasha , sango, shipo, kirara y miroku

yugi: por cierto donde esta miroku

sago: salio a..aaaaa.a dar un paseo

se oyen unos arbusto que se mueben,

inuyasha: quien esta alli( un poco enojado)

calma inuyasha soy yo miroku, que acaso no me recuerdas,

yugi: a si mai como te iba diciendo y miroku

miroku voltio la vista hacia donde mai estaba, cuando la vio puso una cara de pervertido, que era casi imposible de esconder

miroku: y quien esta hermosa dama ( mientra besaba su mano)

mai: soy mai, y ya deja de estar de cariñosito, (mientras le alejaba su mano de miroku y decia en un tono enojado)

miroku: yo soy miroku, por cierto no quisiera tener un lindo hijo conmigo

sango le da un golpe con su bumerang

sango:hiraykotsu

miruku recibe el golpe

miroku:hay(se cae y se desmalla)

mai: quien era ese idiota(enojada)

aome: descuida el es miroku , el no se controla facilmente (decia en un tono un poco avergonsado)

mai :no me importa quien sea , solo alejenlo de mi

mientras con kaiba

mokuba necesito hablar contigo , decia seto

mokuba: que quieres seto

seto: nesesito que me hagas un favor muy importante

mokuba: de que se trata

seto : necesito que te hagas amigo de ese bobo de inuyasha y de sus amigos , necesito que me traigas unos fracmentos, aun no e investigado para que los quiere pegassus, pero pronto lo sabre necesito que los consigas lo mas pronto posible o si no...

mokuba: osi no que hermano(preocupado)

seto: solo buscalos

mokuba: de acuerdo

seto en su mente( no dejare que pegassus te dañe)

seto fue a su computadora para investigar sobre los fracmentos y saber mas

seto: veamos para que el tonto de pegassus quiere unos pedassos de vidrio

´seto teclea con gran fuersa y rapides su computadora hasta ebcontrar lo deseado

seto: shicon no tama que significara creo que lo recuerdo la legendaria perla de shicon lo recuerdo porque en clase de historia estabamos hablando de eso, quien tubiera esa valiosa perla podia conseder algun deseo a quien la poseyera a y dice ...blablablablablablabla

pero porque pegassus cree que ellos tienen los fracmentos si eso paso hace 500 años ... ba yo no creo en esos cuentos de hadas y de magia pero seguire investigando ese pegassus trae algo entre manos

con yugi e inuyasha ya era de noche , asi que decidieron acampar al aire libre , mai ya se habia ido a buscar mas estrellas y porque ya no soportaba a miroku

flahs blak

estaban de camino asia mas estrellas , a dar vueltas por la isla

mai: oye yugi

yugi: que pasa

mai: tus nuevos amigos son algo extraños, acaso no conocen la moda, que mal vestidos estan parece que no fueran de esta epoca

inuyasha alcanso a oir el comentario de mai gracias a sus orejitas de perro

inuyasha: si no te gusta como somos mejor largate

mai: ja , y ati quien te hablo ademas porque tienes orejas de perro

inuyasha: que te importa

aome: inuyasha no seas mal educado

inuyasha: ja como quieras

aome en sus pensamientos: esa mai es muy desagradabe , me pregunto porque es amiga de ellos

joy: mai cuantas estrellas tienes

mai: mas que tu , eso es segu...

mai se callo y se quedo con cara de terror cuando sintio que unas manos estaban , en un lugar no muy apropiado

mai: que esta pasando( enojada), voltea para atras

y era miroku el responsable de su enojo

mai¡quita tus manos de mi!

sango le dio un gope dejandole un chipote , mas grande de los que inuyasha le a dejado a sihpo

sago: hirayykotsu

fin del flash blak

lla era tarde asi que todos durmieron en el bosque y al lado de una fogata

joy: ba, no puedo prender la tonta fogata, (mientras hacia fricion unas ramitas)

sango: no te preocupes yo la prendere, kirara ven un momento

kirara saca fuego de su boca y prende la fogata

joy: a...aa que..ee practica mascota jajajajjajjajaj( decia un poco asustado)

yugi: que les parece , se que no es mucho cocinar unas salchichas en una fogata pero estodo lo que tenemos

aome: descuida nosotros te devemos agradecer , sin ustedes estariamos perdidos

inuyasha: estan deliciosas , mientras devoraba su salsichas marca fut con muchas ganas

shipo: que buenas estan

entonces inuyasha y shipo voltean al mismo tiempo a la fogata y ven que queda una salsicha

inuyasha: es mia zorro malcriado(jalandole la salsicha a shipo)

shipo: no es mia yo la vi primero

los dos se jalonean de un lado a otro cuando la salsicha salta de sus manos y cae al fuego

shipo ve como la salsicha se quema en las llamas y con una cara de tristesa

shipo: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa

inuyasha: lla ves lo queiciste

shipo: fue tu culpa

inu: mi culpa, je al menos veo el lado bueno

shipo: snif.. snif cual

inuyasha: que tu no la pudiste comer ( decia en un tono muy burlon)

shipo:bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa

aome: inuyasha abajo

inu:hay...( adolorido)

aome : porque siempre peleas ,inuyasha eres un inmaduro ( decia enojada)

inu: yo no tuve la culpa ademas ya deja de decirme abajo no soy tu mascota

mas tarde yugi, joy y tea , kirara,y shipo se durmieron , tratando de no estar cerca de miroku ,dejando a inu , kagome y compañia despiertos y platicando

inu: porcierto miroku, que investigaste

miroku: senti una precensia muy poderosa , pero a la vez maligna , no se parece a ninguna que aya sentido antes, pero estoy muy seguro de que en ese lugar se encuentra aun lo recueddo , estaba por los alrededore investigando de donde venia suso dicha energia, en ese instante vi un enorme palacio trate de entrar , pero dos tipos , me dijeron que no podia entrar, que solo con unas estrellas , algo asi

mientras hablaban yugi se hacia el dormido y escuchaba la conversasion con gran interes

yugi: (decia en su mente) probablemente sepan algo de pegassus y de los articulos del milenio

aome: entonces no sabes de quien probiene miroku

miroku: esactamente no señorita aome, pero es alguien desconocido para nosotros no parecia ser de un moustro bueno almenos eso es lo que creo

inu: je , con que no sea esemaldito de naraku me basta

sango: por cierto alguno de ustedes le dijo a alguno de ellos nuestra mision

kagome: no sango , prefiero no decirles sobre los fracmentos de la perla , ya que ellos no nos creian o los querrian usar para aumenta sus poderes, aunque dudo bastante de que tengan poderes

yugi: ( en su mente) a con razon pudieron destruir la plataforma entonces ellos tienen poderes , guau no me lo esperaba , me deje convencer por joy el piensa todabia que son delcirco, esperen un momento, o no espero que pegassus no sepa de esto o abra muchos problemas,

pegassus esta biendo la conversasion por su ojo del milenio

jajajajajaja no te preocupes pequeño yugi que no tardare en tener asos valiosos fracmentos...jajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajjajja

este es el 5 capitulo

¿que pasara con nuestros amigos?

¿pegassus lograra su objetibo?

¿porque el cielo es azul?

descubranlo

maden reviews arigato


	6. la llegada mokuba

capitulo 6

hola a todos los que leeyeron o apenas an empesado a leer mi finc,les agradesco muchos sus rewiews

sin mas que decir aqui empiesa el sexto capitulo , gracias

asares del destini

en que nos quedamos a si

al dia siguiente, inuyasha y compañia despertaron en el reino de los duelistas

aome:mmmmmmm...decia mientras se estiraba, ya esde mañana

sango: si eso creo

yugi: buenos dias

tea: buenos dias a todos

shipo: a que bien dormi

inuyasha: sera mejor que sigamos caminando

aome: no te apresures inuyasha , apenas despertamos

en el otro lado del bosque, mokuba corria a gran velocidad para encontrar a inuyasha y quitarle los fracmentos de shicon

mokuba: ba, donde estaran hace una hora que camino por aqui y no veo ni un rastro de ellos

mokuba yba caminando muy feliz de la vida , hasta que dos tipos lo vieron

tipo1: mira, un enano de seguro tendra estrellas

tipo 2: si , vamos a quitarselas

los dos tipos iban detras de mokuba primero muy discretamente y despues aumentaban la velocidad

mokuba: esos dos tipos , me vienen siguiendo, sera mejor que corra

mokuba corrio y corrio , hasta que los tipos se dieron cuenta de que ya sospechaba su plan

tipo1: no escaparas

mokuba¡ ya dejenme en paz( decia muy asustado)

mokuba corrio y corrio hasta que resbalo con una raiz de arbol, los tipos lo acorralaron

tipo 1: no te aremos nada , danos tus cosas de valor, danos tus estrellas

mokuba: yo no tengo estrellas

tipo2: no seas mentiroso y mejor copera si no quieres salir mal ( mientras sacaba una nabaja)

mokuba grito asustado : auxilioooooo

en ese mismo lugar a una corta distancia estaban inuyasha y los demas

inuyasha: escuche algo

se oye el grito

auuuuuuuuxiiiiiliiiioooo

aome: alguien esta en peligro

sango: bamos

al llegar a donde estaba mokuba

inuyasha llego y vio como intentaban dañar a mokuba

inuyasha: que diablos hacen ( decia enojado y veia a los tipos)

tipo: miren a quien tenemos aqui , a un tonto con orejas de perro

inuyasha: a quien yamas tonto ,

despues llegaron aome, y los demas

aome: que pasa inuyasha

tea: mokuba( decia preocupada)

tipo: jajaja , oye orejas de perro que tal si acemos un intercambio, tu te llebas al niño y yo me llebo a esas dos bellezas , ademas es raro ver mujeres en esta isla ya que casi todos son duelistas hombres ,ademas necesito dibertirme

señalaba a aomey a tea

aome: que digiste desgraciado, dijo enojada

tea: malditos sin verguensas ( enojadisimas las dos)

inuyasha: jamas ( enojado)

tipo: entonces despidete de tu amiguito , dirigia la navaja hacia mokuba

se oye una voz

hiraykotsu , entonces un bumerang gigante pasa cerca de uno de ellos y esto causa que se le caiga la navaja , tirandola a piso, entonces shipo la recoje

sango: dejen empas al niño

tipo 2: mira otra joven, solo que no trae uniforme como las otras dos

tipo 1: eso no importa ademas se ve que es muy atractiva como las otras dos

sango¡me las pagan malditos¡

inuyasha: bien como no quieren razonar no me queda otra opcion , (deseibanaba su colmillo de acero)

inuyasha ¡viento cortante,

el viento casi corta a los dos tipos , en ves de cortarlos a ellos corto un pobre arbol , el rabol era muy grande y grueso

los dos tipos estaban aterrorisados

tipo: aqui esta el niño , decia asustado

tripo 2: no nos mates

salieron coriendo como rayo y despues ya no los volvieron a ver

inuyasha: estas vien niño

mokuba: si estoy bien, gracias amigo con orejas de perro

inuyasha dijo en sus pensamientos: por un momento me recordo a sota

yugi: mokuba que haces por estos lugares

mokuba: lo ...lo que pasa es que .. sali a dar un pequeño paseo y despues me atacaron esos tipos , pero orejas de perro me salvo

inu: ya te dije que me llamo inuyasha

tea: sera mejor que nos acomnpañes

mokuba: si .. eso creo

caminaron un buen rato hasta que fue de noche

mokuba: como hiciste esos ataques , guauuuuu eres genial , porque tienes esas orejas

inuyasha se estaba artando de tantas preguntas hasta que inuyasha grito

inu: yyyyyyyaaaaa calllate

inu: y yo que me quejaba de shipo .. almenos el no se la pasa hablando

aome decia en un tono enojado: inuyasha eres un maleducado abajo

inuyasha cae: hay

miroku: entonces tu nombre es mokuba

mokuba: si asi es

miroku: disculpa si es una indiscrecion pero vimos que te fuiste con ese tal kaiba , que eres de el

mokuba: lo que pasa esque soy su hermano

joy: es dificil creer que seas hermano de kaiba, kaiba es muy gruñon

tea: joy , mejor callate

lla era mas noche y todos se durmieron

mokuba se quedo despierto para ver si podia encontrar los fracmentos

mokuba: donde estaran , esculcaba por todos lados , hasta que esculco dentro de la mochila de aome

mokuba : aqui deven de estar , huy esta muy pesada esta mochila que trae piedras( se habre la mochila)

mokuba: aun peor que piedras libros

hasta que be un frasquito con todos los fracmentos

mokuba: bingo ya los encontre

ya encontraste que niño , decia una voz , era la voz de inuyasha

inu: que encontraste

mokuba: mi.. mi.. mi.. mi medicamento para las riumas

inuyasha: a esta bien

inuyasha se fue a dormir hasta que le vino al pensamiento algo: por cierto , que diantres son las riumas

continuara

que pasara con nuestros amigos, acaso inuyasha sabra que son las riumas no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

mande reviws

ningun personaje me pertenece porque porque , los dos ladrones que asaltaron a mokuba , solo eran extras

adios


End file.
